Worlds Collide
by SeaweedBrainYT
Summary: REWRITE of 'Percabeth at Hogwarts'. Hi everyone, welcome to the rewrite story. It is mainly 'T' rated HOWEVER there will be instances and warnings of 'M' rated content. The story SHOULD follow cannon (mostly) and is set after BOO and during OotP. Hope you enjoy! Please review as it encourages me.


**Chapter 1 – The Quest**

 **AN:**

 **(NEW)**

 **APOLOGIES! Update. Sorry for all of those who saw the code. That wasn't supposed to happen. Thank you for letting me know though, otherwise it would have stayed like that. Also, please read the AN at the end.**

 **(OLD)**

 **Hey guys, this is the rewrite of the story 'Percabeth at Hogwarts'. I did change up a few things (including the title). I SHOULD be sticking to the cannon mainly, however there may be a few minor or major changes. One key change is that the Trials of Apollo isn't happening, well, not straight away.**

 **Percy POV**

I couldn't sleep.  
Not even one wink.

The memories of Tartarus still fresh in my mind. The pain Annabeth and I had to go through just to survive. Since then I haven't been able to sleep peacefully by myself. I only ever slept peacefully if I was with Annabeth.

"PERCY!"

That voice.  
ANNABETH!

I jumped out of bed and sprint to the Athena Cabin. I pound on the door and see Malcom open the door slightly to see who it was. I push past him and few other Athena children, muttering apologies along the way.

"Percy" she whimpers, her once loud screams lowered to soft, broken whimpers, "Please. Please don't leave me."

I gently shake her awake, her eyes flinging open. She just looks at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Again?" I ask gently. She just nods her head before gesturing me to lie down next to her. I give a slight nod and lie down, earning a small smile to fall on her graceful lips. She wordlessly curls up against my chest before drifting to sleep. I look back at the rest of the Athena Cabin to see them glaring daggers at me, except Malcom, who was giving me a sympathetic look. He was the only Athena kid who was fully okay with me and Annabeth.

So, I did the most appropriate thing. I stuck out my tongue at all of them before wrapping my arms defensively around Annabeth and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 **X**

 **Annabeth POV**

I woke up and felt a presence against me. I was just about to grab my knife and slit the person's throat before remembering that there is only one person who is allowed to and is stupid enough to do it.

My Seaweed Brain.

I smile slightly before remembering why he was here. The nightmares. They were still happening. In fact, a few nights ago, Percy woke up the entire camp with his screaming and him subconsciously starting to form a hurricane. The image of Chiron running out of the Big House with a plate of blue pancakes, still wearing his night hat still fresh in my brain. It was enough to bring a slight chuckle out of me. This just serve as a wake-up call for my boyfriend. His eyes flutter open, before looking around and a small grin finding its way onto his face.

"What?", I ask

"Just the fact that you went to sleep with your shoes on", he answered

"I was tired!" I say with a playful pout. He chuckles and picks me up, pulling me from my covers.

"Nooooo!", I laugh, "The cold, it burns!"

"Wait until I pull you outside!", he says slyly. My eyes widen.

"You wouldn't!", my storm eyes glaring at him and giving him a death stare. He hesitates then grins again.

"Why? What are you going to do?", he replies. I just stare, and I see he gets the idea.

"Okay! Never mind!"

"I thought so."

"Such a buzzkill" he exclaimed, earning a slap on the head from me, and an 'Ouch' from him.

 **X**

 **Piper POV**

I'm sitting in the pavilion eating my cornflakes. I take a mouth full and start to chew. Jason walks up to me and I swallow my food, not sure if I chewed it all completely.

"Hey Pipes!", says Jason

"Hey! Sleep well?" I simply reply.

"Ummmmm…. not really.", he says. I curse under my breath. Of course, he didn't sleep well Piper, nearly all demigods have nightmares and visons every night. You super lucky if you have a peaceful night sleep.

"Sorry… wasn't thinking.", I apologise.

"It's okay. Chiron says he wants to see all the seven, Thalia, Nico and Reyna after breakfast"

"What about?"

"I don't know. He won't tell anyone, and he says when we find out we can't tell any of the others.", he says. Chiron signals to Jason to come to him. Jason and Chiron talk for a few seconds, exchanging some words and Jason comes running back. "Chiron says we need to meet in the big house in five. I'll see you then, bye.", he says rushing the last words. Before I could even say anything, Jason is already running away.

I start thinking about why Jason ran away so fast. Why did it seem like he didn't want to talk about anything else? Maybe it's just….no Piper, you thinking of this all wrong. Jason wouldn't do that, plus he said he didn't like Reyna in that way. Jason is a loyal boyfriend; he wouldn't do that! Maybe he would! No Piper, come on think straight. Jason wouldn't do that. Piper! You just worrying yourself, besides just ask him, he will tell you the truth. I decide to put that thought away in my head and finish off my cereal. I then start to walk off towards the Big House.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Leo POV**

So, I was just tinkering in Bunker 9 and then I hear a loud pound on the door. I open to see Jason out of breath and wheezing while bending over to regain his breath.

"Man, I have been looking for you everywhere! Why weren't you at breakfast?", Jason forces out.

"Uhhhhh… did you really not expect me to be here?", I asked rhetorically

"Never mind… Chiron wants to see us…NOW!"

"bout' what?"

"I don't know but we have to be there in a minute!"

"Well…Let's go!". We rushed out of bunker 9 and I close the door behind us. "Ummm…Jason, how are we supposed to reach there in a minute?"

"Got that covered". He picked me up and started to fly towards the Big House at such a speed that I thought my ears would pop! He finally put me down just outside of the Big House and I grip my stomach.

"Next time please warn me! I think I left my stomach somewhere back there."

"Sorry", Jason replied with a sheepish look, "Chiron says it is really important."

"All right, let's go!" I say as I push open the door, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey guys! Sorry to come in last minute."

"It doesn't matter" Chiron said, waving his hand dismissively. "Now that we are all here, I would like to announce that you guys are being sent on a mission." Nico, who was standing quietly in the shadows, came forwards with a dark expression.

"Ummm…Chiron, I thought we had to have a prophecy to go on a quest plus, I don't think some of us are ready to get back in the battlefield. It has, after all, only been around two months since we defeated Gaia."

"I am aware of that, and to answer your question Nico, yes we do need a prophecy to go on a quest but like I said before, this is a mission."

"Quest, mission, same thing!" said Percy standing up, his face burning up, "What does the world need now? Someone to stop Tartarus from escaping the underworld or even keeping control of the gods as they are suddenly processed!". Thunder clapped for a good ten seconds. "Percy…Please calm down." Said Annabeth, slowly pulling Percy towards her again. Percy sat down next to Annabeth, muttering something about the gods never letting their children rest, which earned another thunder clap outside.

"I'm sorry guys but this may be the best option if we are to stop chaos from breaking out all over the world and creating another war that could be bigger than the fight with Gaia. Everybody turned silent.

"What type of battle?", I asked

"I am afraid it is to do with the wizard, Voldemort." Everyone burst out in laughter except Nico and Hazel, who both turned pale.

"Voldemort? Who names themselves Voldemort?", I finally say, after about a minute of laughing.

"Leo, 'Voldemort' means 'death flight' in French.", Piper stated, matter-of-factly.

"You know this guy?", Frank asked turning to Hazel. Hazel dipped her head.

"We have only heard about him from Dad", Nico said.

"What do you mean?" said a voice that made me jump. I turn to the source and see Thalia, Jason's sister, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"When did you get here?!", I asked startled. Thalia shook her head.

"I bet you didn't even recognise that Reyna was here either." Thalia said. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Reyna is here?!", I whispered to Jason. He nodded his head. "All right, who else is here that I should know that I'm not expecting?". Everybody looked at Chiron who simply shook his head. "Awesome! Continue?"

"Dad has been talking about Voldemort. He's been saying that he is killing many people with a killing curse and is after this boy named Harry Potter." Nico said

"Exactly!", said Chiron, "Voldemort is the most powerful, evil wizard ever to exist, but the problem is that Voldemort has found out about our world and is gathering monsters to fight on his side." Thalia spat out a mouthful of hot chocolate.

"You mean the others don't know about the Greek gods?", Thalia said slowly.

"Yes", Chiron replied

"Oh yay, Dad is going to be _sooo_ happy with that!", she added in sarcastically.

"Yes, the gods won't be pleased with that scenario, but we need to send ten demigods to help fend off the monsters for the wizards as their spells can't do anything to them."

"Ummm…Chiron, amazing plan but won't they figure out that there is something suspicious if we just pitch up at the beginning of their school year at our age?", asked Reyna

"We already have that covered. You guys will pose as American exchange students", he replied.

"All right, but why as exchange students?", asked Percy.

"Because you guys are going to London.", Chiron simply responded.

 **X**

 **AN: Hey guys, so I wanted to let you guys decide whether you want the demigods to go to different houses (however this will require them to be a special case as I still want them taking the same classes and their own dorm) or they are all put into Gryffindor. If you guys have any other suggestions, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
